Teoría de detección de señales
Teoría de la detección de señales, abreviada como TDS, son los medios de cuantificar la capacidad de discernir entre la señal y el ruido. Introducción en la psicologia Su aplicación e introducción en Psicología se inicia con Tanner y Swets (1954) en experimentos de visión y Smith y Wilson (1953) y Munson y Karlin (1954) en audición. A principios de los años 60 ya se habían publicado más de 100 trabajos cuya revisión más autorizada se encuentra en el libro de Swets y Green (1966, 1974). Green y Swets criticaron los métodos tradicionales Psicofícos por su inhabilidad de discriminar entre la sensibilidad verdadera de un sujeto y sus tendencias (potenciales) de respuesta. Usos La teoría de la detección tiene usos en muchos campos tales como diagnóstico de cualquier clase, control de calidad, telecomunicaciones, y psicología. El concepto es similar al cociente de la señal / ruido usado en las ciencias, y es también usable en el manejo de alarmas, donde es importante separar acontecimientos importantes de ruido de fondo. Según la teoría, hay un número de determinantes psicológicos de cómo detectaremos una señal, y de donde estarán nuestros límites de alarma. La experiencia, las expectativas, el estado fisiológico (e.g. fatiga) y otros factores afectan umbrales. Por ejemplo, un centinela en tiempo de guerra detectará probablemente estímulos más débiles que el mismo centinela en tiempo de paz. Implica una señal rodeada de ruido que es transmitida a una persona o máquina y la decisión (respuesta) que suscita en ésta. Este sistema, aparentemente sencillo, se reveló muy útil en actividades dispares, desde vigilancia/alarma al diagnóstico médico. El esquema funciona como un sistema binario de respuestas SÍ-NO ante la señal/ruido dando lugar a una matriz 2x2: aciertos verdaderos, falsos positivos, omisiones verdaderas y falsos negativos (dos errores y dos decisiones correctas). Su expresión gráfica más conocida es la Curva ROC (Receiver Operating Characteristic) cuya forma y superficie indica con precisión la sensibilidad y la especificidad (ambas determinan la capacidad discriminativa o perspicacia) de cualquier persona o máquina. Los fundamentos y principios de la TDS quedaron bien establecidos matemática y psicológicamente,Metz CE. Basic principles of ROC analysis. Semin Nucl Med 1978; 8: 238-298 Swets JA. Measuring the accuracy of diagnostic systems. Science 1988; 240: 1285-1293. y subsiguientemente se crearon programas informáticos que funcionaron bien en el control de calidad de máquinas y técnicas diagnósticas, siempre que existiera un gold standard de referencia y que se pre-estableciera un umbral o criterio adecuados.Swets JA. The science of choosing the right decision threshold in high-stakes diagnostics. Am Phychol 1992; 47: 522-532 Aplicaciones de la Teoría de Detección de Señales a la Oftalmología La Teoría de Detección de Señales TDS es un sistema de análisis de toma de decisión desarrollado durante los años 50-60 del siglo pasado que ha tenido una gran repercusión en Medicina y cada vez más futuro en Oftalmología. En Oftalmología se empezó a usar la TDS en el diagnóstico perimétrico del glaucomaHart WM Jr, Silverman SE, Trick GL, Nesher R, Gordon MO. Glaucomatous visual field damage. Luminance and color-contrast sensitivities. Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci 1990; 31: 359-367 valorándose mediante curvas ROC perímetros de distintas marcas con nuevas estrategias, rápidas o lentas, sobre poblaciones normales, con hipertensión ocular y con glaucoma confirmado así como otras exploraciones relacionadas, tales los parámetros estructurales de la papila óptica. En nuestro país, especialmente el grupo de la Universidad de La LagunaGonzalez-Hernandez M, Garcia Feijoo J, Mendez MS, de la Rosa MG. Combined spatial, contrast, and temporal functions perimetry in mild glaucoma and ocular hipertensión. Eur J Ophthalmol 2004; 14: 514-522. ha valorado sus propias estrategias mediante la TDS estudiando distintos «cortes» y parámetros (SM, DM, LV). Actualmente la TDS es de obligado cumplimiento en investigación y valoración perimétricas. Pero el aspecto original psicofísico no fechneriano de la TDS fue descartado de plano desde un principio por el estamento canónico perimétrico centroeuropeo por los imponderables tecnológicos de la época.Bebie H, Fankhauser F, Spahr J. Static perimetry: strategies. Acta Ophthalmol (Copenh) 1976; 54: 325-338. TDS La TDS propone una innovación psicofísica al clásico umbral admitido en perimetría y utiliza conceptos tales como ruido, señal, señal+ruido o criterio. Asume que el estímulo debe ser detectado contra un fondo ruidoso y que el individuo tiene su propio criterio interesado de respuesta.Ballesteros Jiménez S. Evaluación de la actuación humana con la Teoría de Detección de Señales vídeo. Madrid: UNED; 1996. La sensibilidad TDS dependería entonces: a) de la intensidad de la señal, b) de la sensibilidad local del observador, influenciada por el ruido y la atención y c) del criterio adoptado por el observador, determinado por sus motivaciones y expectativas. Cambios en el criterio natural de respuesta de un individuo durante o entre las perimetrías pueden influir en los umbrales obtenidos . El sesgo del factor humano cognitivo psicológico considerado por la TDS era clásicamente atribuido a bisoñez o fatiga pero podría explicar en parte la pertinaz variabilidad a corto y largo plazo que se observa en las series perimétricas a pesar de los modernos procesos de filtrado. Como hipótesis de trabajo, con la ingeniería y los algoritmos necesarios la estructuración matemática de la TDS aplicada a la perimetría debería facilitar el cálculo numérico sobreañadido de la sensibilidad (d’) y el criterio (ß) del sujeto en una misma y sucesivas exploraciones . Se ha mostrado cómo la manera de dar las instrucciones previas el explorador puede modificar el criterio del explorado.Kutzko KE, Brito CF, Wall M.: Effect of instructions on conventional automated perimetry. Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci., 41:2006–2013, 2000 El criterio constituiría un factor correctivo interesante para el logro de una perimetría (exploración del campo visual) perfecta. Criterio MAP El criterio clásico es elegir H_0 cuando p(H_0|y) > p(H_1|y) y H_1 en el caso contrario.Schonhoff, T.A. and Giordano, A.A. (2006) Detection and Estimation Theory and Its Applications. New Jersey: Pearson Education (ISBN 0-13-089499-0) Usualmente esto se conoce como la probabilidad condicionada, p(y|H_0) y p(y|H_1) , y la probabilidad a priori p(H_0) = \pi_0 e p(H_1) = \pi_1 . Así, en el teorema de Bayes: : p(H_0|y) = \frac{p(y|H_0) \cdot \pi_0}{p(y)} , : p(H_1|y) = \frac{p(y|H_1) \cdot \pi_1}{p(y)} donde p(y) es la probabilidad total del evento y'', : p(y) = p(y|H_0) \cdot \pi_0 + p(y|H_1) \cdot \pi_1 . H_1 es la elección efectuada en el caso en que : \frac{p(y|H_1) \cdot \pi_1}{p(y|H_0) \cdot \pi_0 + p(y|H_1) \cdot \pi_1} \ge \frac{p(y|H_0) \cdot \pi_0}{p(y|H_0) \cdot \pi_0 + p(y|H_1) \cdot \pi_1} \Rightarrow \frac{p(y|H_1)}{p(y|H_0)} \ge \frac{\pi_0}{\pi_1} y '' H_0 '' en el caso contrario. A menudo, la relación \frac{\pi_1}{\pi_0} se indica con el símbolo \tau_{MAP} y la relación L(y) = \frac{p(y|H_1)}{p(y|H_0)} es llamada ''razón de verosimilitud. Usando esta terminología, '' H_1 '' es elegida en el caso L(y) \ge \tau_{MAP} . Este criterio es denominado "Criterio de la Máxima Probabilidad A Posteriori" (MAP). Referencias Categoría:Definiciones Categoría:Fórmulas